


Sealed with a kiss

by axima



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axima/pseuds/axima
Summary: Short one-shot of Bruce and Selina.
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Sealed with a kiss

Yawning, she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, feeling her muscles deliciously sore. Selina glanced around the shadowy room, only light from the bedside clock's red numbers. It was a faint light, but easy to make out in the room's darkness. 00:54. She’d slept for about two hours. Selina considered getting some better furniture at some point, especially because she hated having Bruce over here. She hated bringing him to this shitty little apartment - hated how he would offer help or money. As much as she loved him, she would not take his money by stealing, nor as a gift. She didn’t want to think about it as some privilege (being Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend), and she never wanted him to get the idea she’d use him for his money. And anyway - as sweet as it was - she didn’t need his help.

She glanced towards the broad figure. In the darkness of the room she could only make out his line and see how his chest rose and fell as he slept. She thought she might have woken up because they weren’t tangled tightly against each other like usual, and it felt kinda empty without his arms tightly around her, even as they slept on the same bed.

Selina knew she could get back to sleep if she just snuggled against him, but that would stir him and she hated waking him up. Every time he slept (at least with her) he would seem so peaceful, and the tight tension from his face would fall. It was nice, too nice to break. And in any case, she knew he needed to get every bit of sleep he could, even if it was just a couple of hours, so she decided to leave the bed. She was thirsty anyway.

Making sure she didn’t make much of a sound, she pulled the covers down from her naked body and got up from the bed. Selina let out another silent yawn, stretching her arms above her head. She crept towards the door, and as soon as her leg made contact with fabric she pulled it up and slid it on her.

It was Bruce’s light blue dress shirt they’d tossed there in their haste. She always found a big comfort in wearing his clothes. She even had a couple of his shirts here to sleep in. He didn’t exactly give them to her, but old habits and all that. Anyway, she didn’t think he’d mind and was sure he was aware of her taking those.

Selina didn’t bother to do the buttons and made her way to the kitchen. Couple cats came right away purring around her legs. Apparently they were jealous of the way she seemed to give Bruce more attention than to them. She chuckled a bit as she leaned down to scratch under one cat's chin. Then she continued her way to the kitchen cabinet and pulled her a glass out.

Last night, this night, had been amazing. Every night or day she spent with him was amazing. Sometimes she really worried about it, but after everything they’d been through, she thought they both deserved it. Deserved to be happy together. He made her happy, and she made him happy, and she believed they were over the running away from feelings and each other part. They’d been for a long, long time. The past didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered now was the future, and she believed he’d be part of hers, no matter what.

She turned the water on, letting it fill her glass. Just like that, she felt the strong and familiar arms wrapping around her from behind. It made her jump a bit in surprise. Jesus, he could be quiet. His head buried into her neck, his breathing hot against her skin. She turned off the faucet, a little smirk crossing her features.

“Can’t sleep?”, he murmured a question into her neck, his other hand stroking slowly over the flat of her stomach.

Her smirk widened. “You just weren’t able to keep me from getting bored.”

She could feel the slight upturn on the corners of his mouth when he nipped at her sensitive skin.

“Funny,” his voice was gloomy, a little mischievous, “I remember you screaming my name.”

Selina suppressed the shiver about to roll down her spine and rolled her eyes, snickering, “Ass.”

His smile widened as he took the glass from her and puts it aside. He turns her to face him, running his warm knuckles over her cheek as his other hand wraps around her waist, “You okay?” Even as he smiles softly at her, his words were laced with worry and she felt bad about it. He didn’t need to worry about her, but she was starting to learn that he worried about her as much as she worried about him. Maybe even more, if possible.

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep.”

His eyes widen a little, his gaze turning slightly serious, and he cocks an eyebrow, pulling her tighter against him, “You sure?”

She chuckles a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck, arching her naked front against him, “I’m sure,” she assures him, smiling softly.

He lets out a breath and she could see how the relief filled his eyes. Selina thought he might be overreacting a bit, but she also knew what it was like to wake up in the night without him, so she kinda got that. She’d meant to make it into the bed before he’d wake up, but of course he could sense her absence before she made back.

Selina brought herself to stand on her tiptoes. She really loved how tall and broad he was, it made her feel so small. She could just and just reach his lips when she stood on her tiptoes. His other arm made its way into the small of her back, pulling her closer. Their lips brushed against each other, their eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you.”

Bruce pulled away a bit to look at her. He smiled softly, lovingly, and her heart did this little flip in her chest.

“I love you, too,” he told her and finally pulled her into the kiss.

Those words weren’t thrown around too often between them, but sometimes they just really wanted to remind each other.

The quiet passion running between them, the softness of his embrace, it was comforting and familiar. God, she could get used to this every night.

His other hand moved to her hair, running through the short black surface. They pressed into the embrace tighter, breathing each other in. She licks his lips, and he growls. For a moment they part, before his lips are on hers again, needing more. He relishes to the feel and taste of her, to the need he always has for her. Now when she licks his lips, he parts them and lets their tongues discover each other. She sinks her fingers into that black mass of hair, tugging him closer. Now she truly discovers he’s naked. He grasps her ass and pulls her into the air. She wraps her legs around his torso as he pushes her to the kitchen island.

He groans into their kiss as his already hard length presses against her wet folds.

“The bed’s in the next room,” she reminds him, panting between their kisses.

“It’s too far”, he grunts, kissing her harder.

It makes her laugh, but it tapers off into a moan as he pushes into her, groaning.

“I’m taking it back”, she breathes as her nails dig into his back when he starts thrusting into her.

He looks up from her shoulder where his head fell against, arching an eyebrow in question. She chuckles, “I think you just might keep me from getting bored.”

Bruce smiles, kissing her again. That night Selina was anything but bored.


End file.
